


Follow the Sparks

by QueenofEden



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Banter, Bathtub Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Facials, Kissing, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofEden/pseuds/QueenofEden
Summary: Asra laughs, turning away from her drowsy grey gaze only long enough to shuck his trousers down and step out of them, kicking them into the corner where her own clothes and his shirt were piled already. "Can hardly wear pants in the tub, can I?"Ky's lips curl upwards and she hums. "Could…" She reaches out to brush pale, damp fingers against the jut of Asra's hip bone. "But this is better."
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Follow the Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kidlightnings (revolver)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/gifts).



> written as a christmas gift for my lovely @kidlightnings, to whom ky belongs. i love u becky baby!

"Ah -- Asra," Ky whimpers as their lips part, hers chasing his even as he pulls away with a grin. She pouts, and he thumbs over the kiss bruised dampness of her lower lip.

"Come on, the water will get cold," he says casually, as if he couldn't simply rewarm the tub with a snap of his fingers, as if it isn't his fault in the first place for distracting her. Gooseflesh pebbles her skin when he leaves her, the immediacy of his warmth receding and being replaced only by the steamy air of their cramped washroom.

With a shiver Ky follows, two half steps to be by his side again, pressed against the bare, flat plane of his back. The rumble of his chuckle travels through her, vibrating in her sternum, tickling against her heartbeat that thumps in perfect tandem with his.

Ky watches as he pours various sweet smelling oils from unlabeled jars into the water, followed by what looks like a rock but that pops and fizzles as it touches the water, turning it varied shades of pink, orange and violet. The smell of hibiscus wafts up, carried by the steam, filling the room with it’s sweetness.

Asra smiles, and Ky smiles too, her teeth pressed to his shoulder, cheeks warming and chest tightening at how very perfectly, utterly  _ Asra _ it is. Her turns against her grip, flashing that smile over his shoulder as he takes her hand in his.

"Here, get in."

Hand in his, she lets him carefully guide her into the tub, balancing her until she is able to sink chest deep into the warm water with an approving groan. He cards a hand through her hair, mussing the silky blue strands, curling his blunt nails to scratch at the crown of her head. Ky leans into the touch, frowning when it pulls away entirely too soon as Asra steps back.

"Where're you going?" she mumbles, resting her arm along the tub's rim, and then her chin on that arm.

"Not far," he laughs, turning away from her drowsy grey gaze only long enough to shuck his trousers down and step out of them, kicking them into the corner where her own clothes and his shirt were piled already. "Can hardly wear pants in the tub, can I?"

Ky's lips curl upwards and she hums. "Could…" She reaches out to brush pale, damp fingers against the jut of Asra's hip bone. "But this is better."

"Ah --" Asra's hand bats hers away gently. His lilac eyes meet hers, darkening as his pupils expand, a flash of pink heat in his cheeks even as he says, "Bath first, touch later. Be patient, Ky, you know better."

Pouting, Ky pulls her hand back, tucking it under her chin instead. Asra laughs and steps into the tub, sinking down opposite her, long legs pressing against her own until his toes tickle against her hips beneath the water. He presses purposefully into her side and Ky gasps, giggles, reaching beneath the swirling, multi-colored foam to grip his knee.

"Asra."

Cat-like, Asra matches her warning glare with an easy grin. "Ky?"

His hand takes hers beneath the water, fingers trailing up her palm until their fingers are linked. He pulls her forward.

"Wh- what happened to 'touch later'?" she asks with a shiver.

Eyes twinkling with mischievous intent, Asra shakes his head, curls bouncing around his ears. "You know the game, love.  _ I _ get to touch all I like."

His other hand curls around her calf and, without warning, tugs her swiftly forward. Ky yelps. Asra's strength keeps her from falling back and cracking her head against the edge, but her ass slides against slick porcelain, dragging her downwards into the water almost to her chin.

"You were too far away," he says innocently in response to her startled silence, her wide eyes. He lifts her leg, the one in his grip, free of the bath and places it up over his shoulder. The air that had once been steam-warm and pleasant feels ice cold now against Ky's skin. She shudders, rolling her ankle against Asra's collarbone, toes just barely tickling against the ends of his hair.

"Well… now  _ you're _ too far," Ky huffs, stretching her fingers out and coming up short of his chest.

"Oh, no, I'm exactly where I want to be." Asra's palms stroke up her calf, thumbs digging into the muscle as he goes. Ky's eyes flutter, a moan catching in her throat, half bitten off.

Asra tuts. "Come on, none of that." He places a kiss in the concave curve of her ankle, where the skin is thin and sensitive and rarely touched. Her leg twitches in response, gasping, whining when he holds her tighter as she tries to pull away. "That's it. You know I want to hear you." He kisses her there again, then just above, dropping them as far up the line of her calf as he can, stopping just shy of the inside of her knee.

Ky whimpers, sinking further down into the warmth the water offers. Immediately, floral bubbles draw towards and pop against her lips. She blows them away, sputtering lightly at the bitter taste lingering on her mouth.

"You're so cute," Asra laughs, then, shifting very suddenly, very seriously, "Gods, do I want to kiss you." His gaze is fixed on her mouth. He seems torn between his desire for her lips and his hold on her leg. They both know he can’t have both. Ky grins, hopeful, tilting her chin up. Once again she reaches out with long fingers, waggling them in silent invitation.

With a falsely put-upon sigh, Asra releases her leg and tucks it safely around his waist. Taking her eager hands in his own, he hauls her forward into his lap, caring not at all for the water that sloshes over the rim of the tub and onto the floor below to warp the old wood.

Ky's breasts slip against him, her own peaked nipples dragging against his. She shudders under the feel of his hands, strong yet tender, drifting down to grip her waist, to palm over her ass. Asra noses against her cheek, lips dragging against the curve of her jaw on his way to her throat. He sucks open mouthed kisses, the pressure of his teeth sweet enough to make Ky crane her neck for more. For all his pouting, he kisses her lips last. They touch with a bright flare of magic. The sensation tingles, trails down Ky’s spine to pool low between her legs. 

“Good as you’d hoped?” Ky asks dreamily, her eyes sliding half open. Asra smiles against her mouth, hands squeezing her hips and trailing upwards.

“Much better,” he says, and kisses her again, dropping light kisses across the bridge of her nose. “And then some.”

His thumbs reach the curve of her breasts, stroking over the tender skin before cupping one, his other hand holding her back to keep her upright. Ky gasps, his thumb pressing, nail flicking over her nipple. She shudders fully in his grip, fingers digging into the meat of his biceps.

“So sensitive,” he breathes, palming her breast fully and squeezing until she cries out from the ache of it.

“J-just love the way you touch me, Asra,” she whimpers, caught between arching forward into him or back away. 

“I love to touch you,” Asra half mumbles into the hollow of her throat. His tongue drags across her already damp skin, warmer somehow than anything else, all of her focus immediately drawn to the places where it touches. He laves over the swell of her untouched breast, then curls the tip of his tongue around the bud of her nipple. “How soft your skin is. All the perfect noises you make.” His tongue teases, for just a moment, before he pulls the flesh deep into his hot mouth, suckling at her. 

Ky shakes, and buries her hands into his riotous mess of curls, holding him to her chest, whimpering and sighing all the while while he works her higher and higher. When he pulls back, mouth leaving her with a lewd pop, Ky keens and tries to pull him back. With a laugh, he reaches for her hands and carefully untangles them from his hair, straightening her fingers with his own and kissing each knuckle.

“I have an idea,” he says, voice low and eyes dusky as uncut amethysts.

“You’re full of them today.”

He grins, rakish and full of promise. Her stomach turns over. She knows that look all too well.

“Do you trust me?” he asks.

Ky snorts softly. “Of course I do.”

Carefully, delicately as he can, he shifts their positions so that Ky once again lays back in the water. Only this time he settles himself over her, rather than across, covering her body with his as he climbs into her lap this time. There is no small amount of sloshing or slipping, his knees knock against her own, his hands reach for purchase and miss, knocking their foreheads together gently. They laugh together, causing ripples in the water, until the sounds of their breathing in tandem are the loudest things in the room.

“Maybe this should have waited until we were out of the tub,” he muses, but makes no move to stop. He shifts his hips until he straddles her waist, her head placed delicately back and arched over the edge. 

“Mmm, no it’s fine I think,” Ky sighs, adjusting her hips, her hands trailing through the scented, swirling water nearest his thigh. “It’s perfect.” 

Once again his hands find her breasts, both this time, and knead, drawing them together and letting them fall, bouncing against her chest. “You’re perfect. Can you press these together for me, love? That’s it, just like that.”

Her hands come up to replace his, pressing her breasts together. With his freed hands, he reaches for his cock, already hard and wanting for her, and gives a few perfunctory pumps into his fist. Her mouth waters at the sight of him, dark and ruddy, the head of him teasing out and shining. Asra adjusts his hips one last time before guiding himself into the valley created by soft flesh and hands. He’s hot as a brand between her tits, the feeling unfamiliar but no less intoxicating.

“Oh, Ky,” he gasps, thrusting forward in shallow motions. His glide is aided by the water, by the slick oils floating in it, coating their skin. Soon she can see him crest, the tip of his cock pushing past her pale breasts before disappearing once more between them. Her tongue dips out, running along her bottom lip, wishing that she could reach forward and taste him as he moved, but their position is precarious enough as it is without her meddling. His words from earlier filter back through her memory and the haze of sex in the air, reminding her to be patient.

She can be patient. She can be good. She knows Asra will reward her for both.

His hands soon cover her own, pressing her tighter around him as he fucks between her tits. His eyes are open, boring down on her with heat and hunger, his lips parted as he pants and gasps out his quickly pleasure. The angle is new, somehow different from both their regular fucking, and when she takes him in her mouth. This way she can see all of him, every piece of him she loves and admires all at once. Ky sees the ripple of his stomach, every muscle of his core shifting under tight, tanned skin. She can see the strength in his forearms, can see every pump of his hips, and she can still see his beautiful cock, long and sized just perfectly to strike just above where her heart -- their heart -- lies thundering beneath her ribs. 

With a gasp, Ky’s magic bubbles up from somewhere deep within her, normally more controlled than this, but she cannot seem to keep it bottled up. Not when Asra looks at her like that, with him so close, and hot, and touching her so. Whatever wave of emotion she’d created strikes against him with force. His eyes blow wide, his open mouth curves into a long, desperate groan, and suddenly he is spilling over her, hot come splashing across her collarbone, her chin, her jaw. When he comes, Ky feels it just as strongly, the magic between them bouncing back like static, sparking her own orgasm and ripping it from her body along with his. She keens, taken by surprise, her body shivering and shuddering with uncontrolled waves of pleasure.

Asra collapses against her, gently, careful still of his weight, slipping down so that he sits in her lap, a mirror of how they were previously. He leans in, boneless, pressing their chests together.

“That-- that was--” His hands tremble where they touch her face. Ky pants, still shaking herself from the feeling, the reverberation of sensation between her and him. She feels an echo of her own touch on her sides when she touches his, and wonders if he feels the same across the bridge of his nose to match. “I love you, I love you so much. Every day you still manage to surprise me.”

Ky kisses him, emboldened, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. “Love you more,” she says, then, glancing down at the mess on her throat, she giggles. “Guess it’s good that we’re in the bath after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://queenofeden.tumblr.com) or [ twitter](https://twitter.com/queenofeden)


End file.
